Anastaisa:Digimon style
by xGabriellaxBoltonx
Summary: When Kari want's to find out who she is and where she comes from, she turns to a total stranger. Please R&R. Ch.3 NOW UP!
1. Prolouge

Anastasia: Digimon Style

The characters in this story belong to…. ME. J/k. They belong to whoever made up digimon. The plot belongs to Fox. If you like this fic, check out the movie Anastasia, since this is pretty much word for word, out since 199?. Here are the characters:

Kari-Anastasia

T.K-Demitre

Matt- Vladimir

Mimi- Dowager Empress Marie

Sora- Mean Old Lady at the orphanage (sorry Sora fans)/Sophie,the dowagers assistant.

Myotismon- Rasputin

Demidevimon-Bartock

Pooka-Pooka

**Prologue (in Mimi's POV)**

What a year it had been in Japan. My son was the emperor of Japan, and it was the 50th year of the Yagami rule. I was going to the New Years Eve party. It was to be a glorious night. When I got there I was immediately greeted by my favorite granddaughter Hikari. I had a special gift for her, since I was going to New York, USA the next morning. It was a small music box that played our song. With it was a necklace, in the shape of a flower (crest of light), with _"Together in America"_ inscribed on it. About a minute had passed when the doors blew open, and there stood Myotismon, and his little sidekick, Demidevimon flying behind him. "Get out!" my son yelled. "But sire, I'm just a loyal subject here to enjoy the party" he said. "Loyal, ha, you are a traitor! Get out!" my son yelled. By now Myotismon was very angry. "Fools! On you and your family I place a curse! You will all die within the fortnight, ending the Yagami line FOREVER!" We were all very scared, and at that moment the rebels, who were against my son on the throne, had gotten into the palace. We all tried to run for the door when Hikari cried, "My music box" and ran to her room. I couldn't let her go by herself so I followed her. We heard the rebels coming when a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, about Hikari's age came out of a wall. "Hurry, go out through the servants quarters!" he whispered. We went through without any delay. We ran all the way to the train station where I jumped on a train barely leaving. Hikari was running close behind and I grabbed onto her hand. "Don't let go" she said with tears in her eyes. Her hand started slipping out of mine, and then I completely lost it. She screamed, fell, and was lost in the crowd. " Hikari!" I screamed, and tried to get off. But the people wouldn't let me. So many lives we lost that night, and my little Hikari, I never saw her again.


	2. Leaving

Sorry it took so long, so on with Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing so STOP YELLINNG AT ME!

Chapter 1

An 18 yr old girl with light brown shoulder length hair, and crimson brown eyes was being dragged away by the woman who had taken care of her since she was 8. "Kari are you listening to me!" asked Sora. "Bye" said Kari waving back at all children in the windows of the orphanage. "Kari!" she yelled. Turning her attention back on the woman in front of her," Yes Sora." "I don't understand you. You have so many memories, but you have no clue of who you are." Sora told her. "But I do have a clue" holding up her necklace. "Together in America"Sora read, "So you want to go to America to find your family?" Kari nodded. "Well to bad! I got you a job in the fish factory. Turn left at the fork in the road" Sora yelled. Kari's heart felt like it had just sunk into her stomach. Sora's malicious laughter filled Kari's ears as walked away. When she got to the fork, she looked at the sign. "Left: fish factory, Right: Odiba. 'Go left' she thought. 'I know what's to the left; I'll be Kari the orphan forever. But if I go right…. Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me. "Give me a sign… a hint…..ANYTHING" she yelled to the sky, as she sat on the ground. Just then a little puppy poked his head out of the snow right next to her,and took her scarf that was in her pocket. "Hey! Give that back!" Kari yelled. "I can't play right now…I'm wating for a sign" But the puppy just kept on running away(in that playful way) until she ended up face down on the snow. 'Uhg' she thought. She looked at the puppy who was running circles around the right side of the pole. 'Great…a dog wants me to go to Odiba'she thought. Just then a look of understanding crossed her face. "OK…I can take a hint" she said.

_(cue song)_(a/n-sorry its in the movie and I like the song)

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
On this journey...to the past_

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey...to the past Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...

One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
At last!

_(end song)_

Well There it is please…………REVIEW! I want your opinion.


	3. The Palace

Hello people…I am obberly, obberly sorry I haven't updated in a couple months…OK….its been over a year…. I'm sooooo sorry please don't hate me! You don't?...well ok then on with the story!Oh yeah….I own NOTHING! tear if only. Oh yeah…before I forget, I have changed my Penname from HikariYagamiTakashi, to xGarbriellaxBoltonx so sorry if there is any confusion.

Chapter 2

"One ticket to New York please" Kari told the ticket man (a/n:I don't know what they are called) "Passport" he told her. "Passport?" she asked confusedly. "No passport no ticket, Next!" he told her. "But..." she started. "NEXT!" he yelled at her. Kari started to walk away, but she heard someone. "Psst, Psst, yeah you…see T.K. he can help." She whispered. "Where can I find him?" Kari asked in a hushed voice. "The old palace….but you didn't hear it from me" the old woman told her. "Hmmm….T.K." she said to her self.

ADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSA

An 18 yr old boy with blond hair and blue eyes sits in a theater with his older brother (a/n: if u don't know who it is you're a retatard). They were looking for the perfect actress. "Next!" he said scratching a name off his list. Then a very old lady came on the stage (a/n: ya know the type, afraid of getting older, who wear skimpy clothes and too much make-up)

"Grandmama, it's me, Hikari"

"Oh Boy…Next"

After all the women left the two men closed up for the night.

"T.K., this is hopeless, we've seen hundreds of girls and none of them can be Hikari." The older man told his younger brother.

"Don't worry Matt, one look at this music box and they'll think we have the real Hikari."

As he said this he accidentally bumped into a woman on the street.

"Excuse you" she told him.

"Whatever" he said under his breath.

**Kari's POV**

After I thanked the old woman, I set out to find this _T.K._. I had to ask around to find where it was. But whenever I asked someone they either looked at me like I was crazy, or just shooed me away. I never knew the people in Odiba were so rude. When I was asking yet another man how to get to the old palace, another man bumped into me without even an apology.

"Excuse you" I told him trying to remind him of his manners.

"Whatever" I heard as he walked away.

After another **hour** of asking around and looking I finally found the palace.

**End of POV**

* * *

Please review! I will update ASAP! I promise. 


	4. Happy New Year AN

**Hi Guys….Sorry this is not an update, but I just wanted to say Hope Ya'll have a Happy New Year!! I wish everyone many more. I will do my best to put a new chapter up soon. I know it has been a while . Once again, have a happy and safe new year!**

**xGabriellaxBoltonx**


	5. Author's Note

**Ok…you guys are going to kill me, but it has to be done. I'm going to delete this story. (doges random projectiles) Wait!! I'm going to redo it. I started this story 3 years ago and my writing style has changed…a lot!! It'll be the same title and story number, but all the chapter are going to be deleted. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting forever for this. Thanks to everyone for their support!!!**

**xGabriellaxBoltonx**


End file.
